Discovering the Fandom
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: "Check this out. These fangirls are seriously dedicated. There is a ton of fanfiction, fanart, comics, and all of that kind of stuff." He typed Pinterest into the search bar and clicked on something. Then he held the laptop in a way so that everyone could see it. "What in Tartarus?" Annabeth asked. In which the Seven discover our crazy fandom and Jason doesn't like bricks.
1. Funny Fanart

**I randomly this idea a while ago that the Seven discover the fandom so I decided to make a one-shot. All of the fanart mentioned can be found in my Pinterest, dauntlesscake7 (Dauntless Cake).**

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Percy ran down into the mess hall of the Argo II. "Guess what?"<p>

"What is it?" Hazel asked, glancing up from her breakfast.

"We have a fandom, and fangirls, and ships, and-"

"Wait, what?" Jason asked. "A ship like... A boat?"

"No, silly." Piper replied. "A ship is basically pairing two people or fictional characters together."

"Oh. And why is this important?" He asked again.

"Percy, put that laptop away, you're going to attract monsters." Annabeth scolded.

"Puh-lease, Annabeth, it's not like some monster is going to attack us. We're in the middle of the sky."

"Still," she shook her head. "We really shouldn't risk it."

"Whatever," Percy said, turning the laptop on. "Check this out. These fangirls are seriously dedicated. There is a ton of fanfiction, fanart, comics, and all of that kind of stuff." He typed _Pinterest_ into the search bar and clicked on something. Then he held the laptop in a way so that everyone could see it.

"What in Tartarus?" Annabeth asked. The girls and Frank all had confused expressions on their face. Leo, Jason, and Percy, however, exchanged excited glances.

That particular work of fanart showed Jason creating a lightning storm, Percy making water rain down, and Leo with his hands on fire. There was a caption on the picture that said: _I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!_

"Dude." Leo said, his eyes sparkling maniacally. "We should totally do that." He high fived Percy, and Piper and Annabeth gave each other somewhat scared looks.

"Can I click on one of these related things?" Jason asked.

"Go right ahead," Percy replied. "There are tons of these awesome and totally perfmazing masterpieces!"

"Perfmazing?" Frank asked.

"It means perfect and amazing at the same time. Kind of like me." He explained.

"Uh..." Jason said uneasily. "What exactly is going on in this picture?"

At the top of the work of fan art, there was a question from a fan that said, '_Dear Frank, after Octavian killed Percy's pillow pet, does he ever make you turn into a panda when he misses it?' _

There was a picture that was apparently supposed to be Percy with his eyes wide and sparkling. Then there was another picture underneath that showed Frank saying "no," and Percy in the background sobbing.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Percy. "D-do I really look like that?" He asked. "I don't ever act like that, do I?"

"Hey guys, look at this one." Leo clicked on a photo underneath. "Jason, Percy, you two might want to look at this."

That photo showed a gray horse titled "Jason", and a rainbow sparkly unicorn with sunglasses titled "Percy".

"Get it?" Percy asked. "It's because I'm so much more fabulous than you." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Let's look at this one," she said, clicking on a photo. "It's a tweet from some guy named Rick Riordan... Who is that?" Everyone shrugged.

"Yes!" Hazel read. "Jason made it through his entire birthday without getting knocked unconscious! That's... Alright, who threw the brick?"

"This Rick Riordan guy is hilarious!" Leo laughed.

"What the heck?" Jason muttered. He had just clicked on a picture that showed him getting hit in the head with a brick. Underneath that, there was a picture of the brick crying and saying, "I just wanted to love you, man." Everyone laughed. "I don't get it." Jason said.

"Apparently the fandom ships you with a brick." Annabeth replied. "Look, here's another one."

There were three drawings in this picture. The first one showed Jason and the brick on a Ferris wheel. Then there was Jason and the brick eating spaghetti, and lastly there was Jason and the brick sitting on the beach.

"Why are all of these jokes at my expense?" Jason asked.

"Believe me, I have no idea." Hazel replied.

"Look, Jason, this one isn't at your expense." Frank announced.

The picture was titled, "_oh, look! It's a room full of girls who like Octavian_!" It was an empty room. Everybody almost died laughing. Leo and Percy were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Frank, Annabeth, and Piper were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. Even Hazel, who didn't seem to find a lot of this stuff funny, and Jason, who was the most serious out of the seven, were laughing.

"Okay, that was pretty funny," Jason admitted. "What's this?" He clicked on a photo that said:

_Let's take a moment to realize that "Brason" can either mean Jason plus brick or Jason plus brownie. Pick a ship._

"Enough with the brick!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile, everyone was yelling out whether they shipped him with the brownie or brick.

"Brownie!" Frank said.

"Nah, I disagree. Let's go with the brick."

"Brick."

"Brownie and Jason is the best ship."

"BRICK!"

"YEAH, BRICKY FOR LIFE!" Leo and Percy high fived while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"I don't ship him with bricks or brownies though..." Piper said. "Oh..." She read the tiny print at the bottom. "They are both brown squares. Watch out Piper, Jason's got a type."

"I am not in love with brown squares, I swear." Jason replied. "Plus, bricks aren't even square. They're rectangle."

"Oh, I know that." She rolled her eyes. "What's this?" Piper clicked on another picture. It showed a girl holding a lit candle and smiling maniacally. It was titled, _"how Frank sees Leo."_ There was a moment of awkward silence before Leo clicked on another picture.

"What... Dude..." He stammered, speechless. It was a text post that said, "_the Argo II is basically a ship full of ships." _

"Whoa." Percy's jaw dropped. "I hope this person knows that they have made a scientific breakthrough."

Annabeth face palmed and then decided that it was time to put the laptop away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So that was pointless and a little OOC but whatever. It really isn't a serious fic as you can tell and I was very bored when I wrote this, so... Leave a review maybe? Oh, and tell me your favorite part. :)<span>**

**BRICKY FOR LIFE! **

**Okay, I'll just leave now...**


	2. I Ship It!

**Due to all of the wonderful reviews I got on the last chapter, here is a chapter of the seven discovering the ships, and Jason still isnt in love with brown squares (he can deny it all he wants, but we all know that the Brason ship WILL sail. Just kidding, Jasper is one of the best ships ever.) **

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Percy once again ran into the mess hall with a laptop. "Remember how I was talking about ships yesterday?"<p>

"Yes..." Annabeth replied. "What are you up to, Seaweed Brain?"

"I just thought that we should educate ourselves on the ships of our fandom." He said dramatically.

"Please tell me that the brick is not included in this." Jason pleaded.

"Uh..." Piper had just caught sight of the first ship on the list that Percy had pulled up on the Internet. "The first thing on here is 'Brason'. It's shipping Jason with the brick or brownie."

"BRICKY FOR LIFE!" Leo and Percy exclaimed simultaneously, high fiving each other.

"Does anyone actually ship it?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Brason is one of the most popular ships in the fandom." Hazel replied. "Wow, that sounds so weird. What's a fandom, like a fan kingdom?"

"What's the next one?" Leo asked.

"The next ship is... Perachel." Percy answered disappointedly. "That's me and Rachel Dare... Who ships it?"

Annabeth was glaring at everyone with a look on her face that said, "if any of you fools are even thinking about shipping Perachel, prepare for a fist in the face."

"Nobody?" Percy asked. "Okay, that's cool. Next we have Percabeth, which is me and Annabeth."

"Annabeth and I," she corrected. "Everyone should ship this. If you don't, you can leave now." Nobody moved or said anything, but Jason looked uncomfortable.

"What the heck is Pernico?" Leo asked. "Oh, it's Percy and Nico. Who actually ships this? They must be really dumb." Jason looked even more uncomfortable. "You alright, Jason?"

"I actually... I kind of..." He stammered. "Sorry?"

"YOU DONT SHIP PERCABETH?!" Annabeth yelled. Percy gasped dramatically.

"OH MY GODS, HE DOESNT SHIP PERCABETH! PREPARE TO DIE, SPARKY!" Percy and Annabeth charged at the terrified son of Jupiter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Leo chuckled. "You two seriously need to calm down."

"Okay, I'm cool, I'm fine." Annabeth muttered, even though she was red in the face with rage. "Solangelo? That's Nico and Will."

"I ship it." Jason muttered. "I just want Nico to be happy, you know?"

"Nico loves Percabeth, don't you Nico?" Percy asked.

"Nico isn't here..." Frank said.

"NICO LOVES PERCABETH!" Percy shouted.

"Oh-Kay." Piper said. "Oh, look. The next one is Jasper."

"Uh..." Hazel stammered. "Jasper is widely hated on by the fandom." Both Piper and Jason gasped. "But, you know, both of you are hated on individually too, so it isn't a huge deal."

"What?" Jason asked.

"We're hated on?" Piper said in disbelief. "Oh, well. The best ships always have hate."

"No they don't." Leo remarked.

"Shut up, flame boy. Jeyna? Jason and Reyna? This makes me uncomfortable..."

"Yeah, not going to happen." Jason said. "I liked Reyna when I was younger, but now I like Piper. It's that simple."

"Then we have Frazel, which is Frank and Hazel." Annabeth said.

"Oh, my gods, I ship it." Percy replied. "I've shipped it from the first day I met them."

"Okay..." Frank was blushing. "That's... Thats a good ship."

"What about Lazel?" Annabeth asked. "That's Leo and Hazel."

"Nope." Frank and Percy said. "Nope nope nope nope nope."

"I am insulted." Leo said. "How come there are no good ships that involve me?"

"There's Caleo," Piper reasoned.

"Cal- what?" Hazel asked.

"Caleo. That's Calypso and Leo." She replied. "Oh, my gods, this is my favorite. No offense, Percy and Annabeth, but Caleo totally beats Percabeth."

"Yes! Yes!" Leo was now jumping up and down with joy. "Calypso is gorgeous, I'm awesome, what's not to love?"

"Uh..." Percy stammered. "What in Hades is Pertemis?"

"You and Artemis." Annabeth said quietly. "Weird, right? They also shipped you with Thalia and Zoë Nightshade."

"What? Why would you even think that would-" he paused and gasped. "Oh my gods... LUKABETH?!"

"Okay, let's just end this here and say that we have learned a very valuable lesson." Piper said. "Never mess with Percabeth."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Never mess with Percabeth, guys. Here's a question for you all to answer in your reviews: <span>**

**whats your favorite PJO ship?**

**mine is a tie between Jasper and Percabeth. :) also leave requests for new stories so I can write more because I'm really stuck on ideas at the moment.**


	3. Fanfiction (what the Hades?)

**Hey everybody! Today I am here wth a third chapter, the seven discovering fanfiction. Enjoy!**

"Uhh..." Jason's eyes widened as he caught sight of the laptop. "Percy, what are you doing?"

"You guys are in for a special treat." Percy grinned. "Today, we are going to read a few of the most weird and wonderful things in the fandom. Fanfiction."

"Does it involve me being shipped with the brick?" Jason asked, running a hand over his forehead.

"Yup." Percy replied. "Ahh, that ship never gets old."

"Yes, yes it does." Jason groaned as Leo and Percy caught sight of each other and yelled, you guessed it...

"BRICKY FOR LIFE!"

"Okay, let's get started. Leo, you do the honors." The son of Poseidon held the laptop out and Leo began to read.

"Okay, this is in Jason's point of view." He cleared his throat. "_The first time she hit me, I knew she was the one. I mean, come on, she was a knockout. If there's anything I love, it's one's ability to defend one's self_."

"This is about Piper, right?" Jason asked uncertainly. Leo just continued reading.

"_I was so taken by surprise when I first met her that I totally blacked out. When I came to, I couldn't stop thinking about how weak she made me feel_."

"Ugh..." Jason face palmed. "It's about me falling in love with a brick, isn't it?" Leo, once again, continued reading.

"_I wish I could find the person who had thrown her so I could beat the crap out of him or her for manhandling that defenseless thing_."

"Wait, but didn't it just say that she could defend herself?" Annabeth asked.

"That's the weird thing about this?" Piper asked. "This story is literally my boyfriend rhapsodizing about his undying love for an inanimate object."

"_My brief encounter with her will forever be etched into my memory_." Leo continued. "_Never before have I met anything as striking as her and I probably never will. If only our time together hadn't been so short_."

"Okay, next fanfiction." Jason clicked on another. "What the heck is this? Pertemis?"

"Percy, you aren't doing... You know what... With a maiden goddess, are you?" Annabeth asked. Her boyfriend looked insulted.

"Of course not! Let's just skip this one." Percy clicked on another fanfiction. Hazel leaned over his shoulder to start reading it, but Jason and Annabeth both covered her eyes quickly.

"That one is a lemon, Hazel." Annabeth said.

"What? Like a fruit?"

"Um... Not exactly." Jason looked at Piper, his expression clearly screaming for help. "It's kind of like..."

"Never mind," Frank cut in. "Uh, I'll read the next one."

"Okay." Percy passed over the laptop. After a few seconds, Frank groaned.

"Maybe we should all just take a minute to appreciate the horrible grammar."

_Heyyyy :) so im percina and im liek rlly hot n stuff. But my dad hateeeees me n my mom disapered wen i wuz 2 so i liek dont even remeber herrrrr lol. then i went to this place n i found out bout my mom she is afrodiety n i met Percyyyyyyy hes liek suuuuuuuuperrrrrrr hoooooot so i grabed a gun and i kiled annabel lol :) and Percyyyyyyy maryed me!_

"What kind of name is Percina?" Leo asked.

"First of all, why did this 'Percina' kill me in the first place?" Annabeth said, starting at the laptop in disgust. "Also, if you're going to kill me, you could at least get my name right. Most importantly, that grammar! Ugh..."

"What. The. Hades." Piper and Hazel's eyes were wide. It was Percy, however, who voiced everyone's thoughts.

"These fanfictions are as weird as Tartarus!"

**man, that bad fanfiction about "Percina" was really painful to write. I found myself cringing at the bad grammar. xD the next chapter will probably be them reacting to haters. :) review maybe?**


	4. Haters and the Nonexistent Fangirls

**Hey peeps! :) I'm here with the next chapter, sorry it's so short but I have out of town spelling bee tomorrow and I wanted to get this up before then because I probably won't have wifi... Anyway, enjoy Jason and Frabk getting upset that they don't have any fangirls. xD**

* * *

><p>Jason was sitting around literally doing nothing, so when Piper suggested looking on the Internet for more stuff on their fandom, he couldn't really argue. I mean, sure it was a bad idea, but there was really nothing better to do. Plus, they were both curious about the fandom. Particularly about whether everyone who was in the fandom was completely sane. Probably not. Like, who ships someone with a brick? That's right, insane people. And the fanfictions... Some of them gave Jason nightmares. There was one where a random girl with horrible grammar- you know what? It's probably better that you don't know.<p>

Anyway, Piper was on Instagram looking through random pictures that had something to do with them. There were these really funny things called "Ask the Seven", which most of them were just Jason and Percy fighting over whether or not the color blue was the best color. But then she spotted the comments...

_Eww, Piper sucks! She's so shallow and she doesn't deserve Jason!_

_OMGGGG I HATE PIPER! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!_

"Just ignore it, Pipes." Jason said, scrolling through the comments. "Hold on, is this one hating on me?"

_I hate Jason. PERCY RULES!_

_Jason is so boring and he's literally not important at all lol! Like what kind of demigod spends half of a quest unconscious?_

"Rude," Piper scoffed, knowing that Jason was, well, sensitive to the whole 'being knocked unconscious' thing. Plus, he hadn't really had control over these times that he was knocked unconscious. It just kind of happened. "Why don't they hate on someone else for a change, like- oh, I don't know- Nico maybe."

"No, Nico is the fandom pet." Jason replied. "Plus, don't hate on him. That wouldn't make us any better than those haters."

"But-"

"Piper, no."

"Fine." She grumbled. "How come Leo and Percy aren't hated on?"

"What are you two doing?" Frank asked, entering the room.

"We are being bullied, Frank!" Piper exclaimed dramatically.

"How? The fandom doesn't like you two?"

"Umm, I hate to break it to you..." Jason said nervously, meeting Frank's gaze. "But they don't really like you either. I mean, you're not hated on. You're just kind of a useless extra character to them."

"What? Why?" Frank asked.

"Obviously the awesome people get hated on." He said.

"Why are they hating on me too?" Frank asked.

_OMGGGGGGG I HATE FRANK SO MUCH! HES LIKE SO FAT AMD HAZEL SHOULD BE WITH LEO!_

"Excuse me?" The son of Mars gasped. "Hazel should not be with Leo! That's just..."

"Yup," Jason sighed.

"What's up, guys?" Leo asked.

"PEOPLE ARE HATING ON US!" Piper yelled.

"How do you deal with haters, Leo?" Jason asked. "Since Piper, Frank, and I apparently suck."

"Haters?" Leo asked. "I don't have any. Dude, have you seen how many fangirls want to marry me?"

"Why don't I have any fangirls?" Jason moaned.

"Right?" Frank replied. "We can be the fangirl-less club."

"I'll seriously give a million dollars to anyone who finds a Jason or Frank fangirl." Leo laughed.

"Hey guys." Percy entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"I DONT HAVE ANY FANGIRLS!" Jason complained loudly. "DO YOU HAVE FANGIRLS, PERCY? DO YOU?"

"Yeah, tons of 'em." He replied casually. "Why are you so upset about it though? Some of them are creepy."

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "Most of them should be in mental hospitals."

"Still..." Frank said. "A few fans would be nice."

"You get a girlfriend, I get fangirls." Leo told him. "It's one or the other."

"But I have a girlfriend and fangirls." Percy said.

"Not helping."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Actually, this isn't completely accurate. I love Frank and Jason is my favorite character (well, one of them; I also love Percy, Annabeth, and Will Solace). So here's a question:<span>**

**which character do you enjoy writing about most?**

**for me that would be Jason since we have similar personalities so it's easy to keep him in character. :) what should I do for the next chapter?**


	5. Jason hates Brason

**Well hello there. Here is another update, thank you guys so so so much for 50 reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Leo burst into the mess hall with Percy on his tail and the laptop in hand. "I found this awesome new fanfiction. We think you'll love it."<p>

"Yeah," Percy nodded enthusiastically and looked right at Jason. "It involves romance with one of the best ships of all time."

"Gods, no." Jason groaned.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Piper asked.

"I hate to break it to you, Pipes, but there is no Jasper." Percy replied. "Here we go... Care to do the honors, Frank?"

"I guess..." Frank blushed and took the laptop. "Okay, here we go."

"Uh oh..." Jason mumbled.

"Jason kissed Brick one last time before he went to tell the others about their relaionship. They had been keeping it a secret to long and Brick insisted that he should tell them. He walking into the kitchen and sat down and put Brick on the table." Frank read. Jason slammed his head into the table.

"Bad grammar and another stupid fanfiction involving a brick? Haven't you guys tortured me enough?" Frank just read on.

"The seven all looked up at him when he did that. 'Why is there a brick on the table?' Leo looked up from eating his french toast. Jason gasped at what Leo said. How could he say something so mean to Brick when it was sitting right there. 'HOW DARE YOU! IT'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!' He screamed at the now evil Leo. 'I THOUGHT I WAS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE' Piper looked angrily at him. 'I'm sorry Piper. It's just, me and Brick were ment to be together. I just know it.'Jason looked at Brick with loving eyes."

"Why am I now evil?" Leo asked.

"Shut up!" Jason looked more annoyed than any of the seven had ever seen him. Frank still continued reading.

"Then they all started laughing. His eyes filled with tears, and he pick up Brick and ran for his room. He shut the door and wiped off his eyes. 'I'm sorry Brick. I didn't know they would be so mean.' He took Brick up and started to make out with it."

"Wait, what?" Hazel was looking at Jason inquisitively. "You're crying over... A brick?"

"Gods, no!" He exclaimed, banging his head on the table. "I think I'm going to cry because of this." Even through all of this, Frank kept reading.

"When Brick asked him to take off his clothes he was shocked that it would want to go that far. 'Are you sure Brick?' Before you know it Jason's clothes were who knows where."

"Whoa, I never knew that you-" Percy was cut off by Jason's outburst.

"SHUT UP!"

Frank still kept reading.

"Then he heard someone walk in. 'Hey Jason I'm so-' Percy stopped when he saw Jason with only his boxers on, making out with Brick on his bed. Percy screamed then fainted 'Oh, crap.' Jason said."

"Please, make it stop!" The son of Jupiter said desperately. "Just kill me now." Frank kept going.

"Jason looked at Brick. 'Sorry, I didn't know that would happen. I shoud have locked the door.' Brick ignored him, clearly mad. 'Brick I'm so sorry!' Brick still ignored him. He got angry and put it in it's bedroom drawer. 'There, happy!?' He stomped off out the door, but then forgot about Percy and ended up face planting the floor. 'Are you ok?' He heard Piper's voice, and soon Piper was helpnig him into a sitting position.'Thanks Piper.' He smiled at Piper, but she didnt smile back. Instead, she looked kinda ticked off. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled into his hands. 'I shouldn't have been going out with Brick behind your back. In fact, I think we just broke up.' Piper took Jason's hands away from his eyes and kissed his head. 'It's okay you dork. I should've known you would go all crazy and fall in love with a brick someday!' She joked. 'Thanks Piper. Would you be willing to be my girlfriend after what just happened?' He asked her with the most pleading face he could pull. 'Of course I would.' She whispered and kissed Jason. 'Now get some clothes on you freak!' She laughed pulling away from Jason. Jason smiled happy he had his one true love back."

At the end of the whole thing, Jason was banging his head on the table repeatedly.

"Whoa, stop." Piper grabbed onto his shoulders. "You're going to give yourself another concussion."

"What would that be, like the fourth one this week?" Percy joked. Jason glared at the son of Poseidon before getting up and walking away without another word.

"And this is why we should never read Brason fanfiction again." Annabeth said.

"Are you kidding me? BRICKY FOR LIFE!" Leo yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><span>so my friend and I made a fanfiction account for parody things and it's called Peeta'sclogs. We don't have any stories up on there yet, but I'll try this weekend. And I have a question for you guys:<span>**

**for a special Valentine's day fic, should I do **

**a) Percy and Jason set up a double date with their girlfriends for Valentine's day, but everything is seeming to go wrong. After a disaster of a date, the two couples eventually go back to camp half blood and do some stuff (idk, I'm not sure what's gonna happen then, but it's gonna be good).**

**or**

**b) Piper has never really liked Valentine's day- too lovey dovey and mushy- so Jason is determined to make this year special for her. The only problem is that a virus is quickly spreading through camp half blood, and it happens to hit the Aphrodite cabin. (Will include sick Piper and somewhat overprotective Jason, so yay).**

**please tell me which sounds more interesting to you.:)**


	6. Dear Haters

**So I wanted to write a thingy where the characters all wrote letters to haters and I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow (5 days without wifi) so I wanted to put something up. Oh and can I get 75 reviews please?**

* * *

><p>Dear haters,<p>

Don't hate on Rachel for getting in the way of Percabeth, because that's not even a proper reason to hate someone, okay? And it's not even your own love life that you're upset about, it's mine! Sorry, I'm still not quite getting the whole deal with you guys shipping us. Alright... anyway, don't hate on Jason because I'm better (even though I am better) because that's just crazy. Don't hate on Piper for thinking that I'm unattractive (even though she's wrong, am I right ladies?), and don't hate on Frank because he's totally beast. Haha, get it? No? Okay. Long story short, no one hates on my friends and gets away with it.

-_Percy Jackson_

* * *

><p>Dear haters,<p>

I have nothing against Rachel. Or Leo. Or any of the Seven. Come to think of it, I'm not holding a grudge against anyone except Hera, because she kind of sucks. Piper and Percy are reading over my shoulder as I type this, and I really don't appreciate that, guys. Oh gods, and now Leo and Jason are curious because the other two are laughing at my comment about Hera. Okay, moving on: don't hate on anybody, because that's just awful. How would you like to be hated on?

-_Annabeth Chase_

* * *

><p>Dear haters,<p>

I agree with Percy and Annabeth, but with one small exception; feel free to hate on everyone's (least) favorite creep, Octavian. I'm cool with that. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I would like to acknowledge my fangirls. You peeps are awesome and cool but also a little bit creepy. Now to all my haters, you can xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !

-_Leo Valdez_

PS: some of that was crossed out because it's "not appropriate for our younger readers" as Annabeth says. Okay then. In demigodishness and all that, PEACE OUT!

* * *

><p>Dear haters,<p>

Umm, can we just all stop hating on each other and just be friends. I don't even know what to put here other than that. And Percy's telling me to write down some stuff that I would rather not write down. Oh, and the whole thing with the Chinese handcuffs? IVE FIGURED THEM OUT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Oh yeah, and why am I so xxxxxxx (Leo just wrote down useless when I was trying to come up with a word) overlooked? I'm here too, fandom, just don't forget that. What else am I supposed to say? Is there even anything else to say? Okay, bye.

_-Frank Zhang_

* * *

><p>Dear haters,<p>

I'm going to tell this to you as politely as possible, but you should not be hating on my boyfriend and best friends like that. It's very rude of you and I hate seeing them upset because of hate. Stop hating on Piper, Jason, Frank, and all of the others. Frank is one thousand times the man you'll ever be. He's amazing. Or, as Percy says, he's amaZhang. Or totally beast, because of the shape shifting ability. Alright, I'm rambling. The point is, my friends don't deserve unnecessary hate.

-_Hazel Levesque_

* * *

><p>Dear haters,<p>

For the last time, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A BRICK! Or a stapler. OR my glasses. Or that random eagle that you've started shipping me with. Seriously, how do you even come up with that? I'm not even in love with Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, or basically anyone else except Piper (Sorry Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, brick, stapler, glasses, and random eagle). You got that? Good. Moving on... JUST BECAUSE MY PERSONALITY IS COMPLEX DOES NOT MEAN THAT IM A GARY STU, OKAY? You all need to stop with the weird shipping thing and the other unnecessary hate.

-_Jason Grace._

* * *

><p>Dear haters,<p>

IF ANY OF YOU ARE HATING ON MY BROTHER, YOU CAN SHOVE ZEUS' LIGHTNING BOLT UP YOUR BUTT WHILE I SMACK YOU REPEATEDLY ACROSS THE FACE WITH THE BRICK THAT HE IS SUPPOSEDLY IN LOVE WITH UNTIL YOURE BLEEDING AND THEN I WILL FEED YOU TO AN ANGRY WEREWOLF AND THEN ONCE HES BITTEN YOU AND YOURE ALREADY IN INTENSE PAIN, I WILL THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS WHERE YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY AMONG A BUNCH OF OTHER STUPID MONSTERS THAT IM TOO LAZY TO REMEMBER THE NAME OF. AND YOU GRAMMAR NAZIS OUT THERE: I COULDN'T CARE LESS THAT THAT WAS A RUN ON SENTENCE UP THERE. YOU CAN SHUT UP, OKAY?

-_Thalia Grace_

PS: sorry about that... But you have been warned that my big sister is both scary and overprotective. -_Jason_

* * *

><p>Dear haters,<p>

I completely agree with everything Thalia said up there, and I will even help her murder all of you haters out there. Stop hating on Jason for whatever reason. But, by all means, continue shipping him with inanimate objects; he's super adorable when he's frustrated. Okay, whatever, moving on... I said Percy was unimpressive, not unattractive. I actually think he's very attractive, but I'm not attracted to him... If that makes sense. I was just surprised at first because I was pretty much expecting some big macho hero guy from the stories I hear at camp.

-_Piper McLean_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Who's was your favorite? I personally liked Thalia's. :) oh, and I probably won't be going the plot A thing as a Valentine's fic but it will be up eventually. :) <strong>

**75 reviews before next chapter? **


End file.
